Practica para besar?
by Linda152
Summary: Amu esta practicando para confesarse a Tadase! Pero Ikuto viene a interrumpirla, y el le dice que le puede ayudar. Dudosa, ella acepta pero que pasaría si esto se sale de la mano? Y si que se salio! Porque Ikuto confeso sus sentimientos a Amu sobre ella: El la ama! Ella no lo cree, pero luego razona sobre si ella esta enamorada de el o no; Con quien se quedara Amu? One-shot AMUTO


Practica para besar?! **(Izzy: Tengo un buen presentimiento de este one-shot ;). Linda: NO NOS PERTENECE SHUGO CHARA! Y este está dedicado para….AmutoxVivi!)**

-Amu-

Eran las 7:30 de la tarde y estaba nerviosa por mañana, estaba decidida en confesarle mi amor a Tadase. Él ya se me confeso y creo que debería decirle que le correspondo este sentimiento de…..´gustar´? Sí, eso. Pero me da un montón de vergüenza!

´´O-Oye T-Tadase-ARGH! No debo tartamudear, y además ese empiezo es el peor!´´ exclame jalándome el pelo con mis dos manos, tratando de arrancármelo de la frustración. ES QUE NO PUEDE SER TAN DIFICIL, NO?! Esta declarado: Me he vuelto loca.

´´Go,Go. A-M-U´´ exclamo Ran desde atrás de mí con sus pompones de porrista.

´´Debe salir naturalito, inténtalo otra vez´´ dijo Miki dibujando algo en su cuaderno, ella parece MUY experta en esto del amor y confesiones.

´´OK! 1…..2…3!´´ empecé a contar para comenzar. ´´Tadase, debo confesarte algo. Te me confesaste hace una semana y bueno tengo que decir que…correspondo tus sentimien-´´ fui interrumpida por la risa de alguien. ´´CHICAS, NO SE RIAN! SE QUE ES RIDICULO, PERO TENGO QUE ESTAR PREPARADA PARA MAÑANA´´ grite enojadísima y sonrojadisima.

´´N-No fuimos nosotras´´ dijo Su agitando sus manos en defensa.

´´Y quien pudo- No me digan que…..´´ empecé a voltearme y ahí estaba quien sospechaba: Un Ikuto riéndose fuera de mi balcón. ´´Que quieres a-aquí?´´ pregunte cruzada de armos y caminando hacia la puerta del balcón.

´´Solo quiero hablar contigo. Pero al parecer estas demasiado ocupada ´practicando´ ´´ contesto Ikuto marcando comillas con sus manos al decir ´practicando´.

´´No! Puedes entrar´´ dije mientras abría la puerta. De seguro están preguntándose porque, bueno, la casa está sola ya que mis padres asistieron a un recital donde Ami va a bailar y pues me dejaron sola; y ya que tengo MUCHO miedo a estar sola, aunque sea Ikuto me gustaría estar acompañada de alguien.

´´Gracias, pero dime. Qué. Estas. Practicando?´´ pregunto Ikuto detenidamente tratando de contener la risa.

´´Bu-Bueno, es que ma-mañana me vo-voy a confesar a Ta-Tadase´´ tartamudee, OTRA VEZ!

´´Si! Le suplicamos que lo hiciera delante del espejo para que no arruine todo mañana´´ dijo Ran alegremente y señalando el espejo que estaba en la puerta de mi armario.

´´En serio?´´ dijo Ikuto tratando de contener la risa, Amu lo miro con una mirada que podría matar para luego suspirar. ´´Sabes, te puedo ayudar´´ dijo Ikuto apoyándose en la puerta del armario con el espejo.

´´Con qué?´´ pregunte inocentemente; pero espera, no podría estar hablando de la confesión…verdad?

´´Con esto´´ dijo Ikuto señalando el espejo con su pulgar, me sonroje en modo ´EXTREMO´ ya que SI se refería a la confesión. De esto no me confió…QUE PASA SI SE PASA DE LOS LIMITES!? Creo que me estoy asustando a mí misma.

´´Debería?´´ me pregunte a mí misma en voz alta, puse mi mano en mi mentón en posición pensante.

´´Claro que si Amu! Es mejor que el espejo´´ dijo Su cerrando la puerta del armario.

´´O-Okay! Solo hagamos esto´´ exclame gritándole a Ikuto.

´´Tranquila! No me grites, ni siquiera te he hecho nada´´ murmuro con cara inocente, rodé los ojos y me sonroje para comenzar.

-Ikuto-

GENIAL! Voy a obtener una confesión de la bella Amu! Aunque no sea de verdad, pero es casi lo mismo!**(Izzy: No lo es -.-) **Suerte que deje a Yoru en casa. Es que como puedo explicar esto? Estoy enamorado de Hinamori Amu; y créanme que no es amor físico, sino que es sentimental. De esos amores en el que sientes que si la personas que amas se va de tu vida, sientes que te arrancan TODO lo que tienes adentro de sentimientos y quedas vacío; como un hombre que no podrá amar NUNCA.

´´1´´ conto Miki.

´´2´´ dijo Su seria.

´´3!´´ exclamo Ran levantando las manos.

´´T-Tadase!´´ sentí como si una daga paso por mi pecho cuando dijo su nombre. ´´Te te-tengo que decir algo q-que te he escondido po-por todo este ti-tiempo´´ podía ver como las manos de Amu se hacían un puño apretado. ´´Es que te confesaste hace un ti-tiempo y bu-bueno, quería decirte q-que´´ hizo una pausa. ´´Para….decirte que´´ volvio a pausar.

´´Que, Amu?´´ dije dulcemente y mirándola de la misma manera, acercándome a ella.

´´Q-Que…..te co-correspondo…..tu-tus se-sentimientos´´ dijo terminando su oración sonrojada, tan adorable mi Amu.

´´Yo también, mi Amu´´ susurre acercándome para besarla, ya no puedo resistir no besar esos labios suaves.

´´E-Espera, I-Ikuto! Que ha-haces?´´ pregunto Amu entrecerrando los ojos y haciéndose para atrás.

´´También tienes que practicar como besar, ya que tal vez él te bese´´ dije sonriendo pervertidamente. ´´No querrás chocar narices con él, o los dientes´´ dije acercándome aún más.

´´O-Okay´´ murmuro Amu acercándose, pero me di cuenta que nuestras narices estaban a punto de chocar.

´´Ladea un poco la cabeza, si te vas derecho vas a chocar narices con el´´ susurre mientras ponía mi mano en su mejilla y corregía su posición. **(Linda: -Desmayada-. Izzy: TRAIGANME AGUA FRIA!)**

´´O-Okay´´ murmuro Amu justo antes de que yo juntara nuestros labios. Este beso era tranquilo y pacífico, demostraba todo lo tierno de Amu; me separe un poco para decirle algo.

´´Puedes moverte en el beso´´ susurre.

´´C-Como?´´ pregunto inocentemente, me va a matar.

´´Así´´ susurre mientras la volvía a besar, me moví en el beso y ella trato de seguirme. ´´Amu´´ susurre después de un minuto.

´´M-Mande?´´ pregunto ella.

´´Te amo´´ murmure.

´´Que?´´ pregunto ella con ojos abiertos como si fueran platos.

´´Te quiero. Te amo. Eres mi vida y mi alegría, alegras mis días tristes y me haces el chico más feliz del mundo. Solo quiero que lo sepas, aunque estés enamorada de ese Tadase´´ lo último lo dije con nostalgia y una mirada sombría que daba a entender que no estaba muy feliz por eso.

´´Ikuto´´ murmuro Amu, mi Amu. Como la amo tanto.

-Amu-

No lo puedo creer. Tsukiyomi Ikuto, esta…enamorado de mí. Debe ser mentira! Pro sus ojos me dicen que está hablando con completa seriedad. ´´Ch-Chicos?´´ RAYOS! Se me había olvidado que las chicas estaban ahí, pero tengo que resolver esto sola.

´´Chicas, vayan a jugar afuera´´ dije mandando la mirada hacia mis charas sonrojadas, ellas asintieron al mismo tiempo y se fueron. Cuando cerraron la puerta hubo un completo silencio.

De verdad amo a Ikuto? Claro que no voy a mentir, que si sentía cosas por él; pero serán más grandes que las que siento por Tadase? Pero ahora que lo pienso, yo solo me enamore de Tadase por su apariencia de príncipe verdad? No recuerdo haberle hablado antes de que fuera de los Guardianes. Y cuando entre a los Guardianes me viene con lo de que está enamorado de Amulet Heart, me quede impactada con eso; y ahora me pregunto, me amara completa por lo que soy? Si me dijo que ahora me ama completa, pero en realidad no le creo.

Pero en cambio Ikuto, él me acepto completa por lo que soy y NUNCA me dejo de ayudar; me salivaba cuando más lo ocupaba, incluso si le rompía el corazón; él seguía a mi lado, y me entiende! Eso es aún mejor, ahora me doy cuenta que fui una idiota al pensar que Tadase era ´mi todo´…ahora mi todo es Ikuto.

´´I-Ikuto, creo que ya se lo que de verdad siento´´ murmure, atrayendo la atención de Ikuto. ´´Tadase primero amo una parte de mí, y eso me hirió. Pero luego dijo que me amaba completamente, pero en realidad no le creo mucho´´ dije sonriendo, vi como sus ojos se llenaban de un brillo que indicaban….esperanza?. ´´Y tu…..tu siempre me protegiste no importa lo que pasaba, incluso cuando te rompía en pedazos´´ dije viéndolo con amor.

´´Amu´´ Ikuto murmuro.

´´Y me di cuenta que tú eres todo lo que necesito, no un principito sacado de un cuento de hadas´´ dijo mirándolo. Espera, no estoy tartamudeando? Debería, ya que en este tipo de cosas me da mucha pena hablar; me sorprendo a mí misma!. ´´T-Te amo, Ikuto´´ dije sonriéndole.

´´Amu´´ dijo Ikuto sonriendo. ´´Yo te amo más´´ dijo juntando nuestras frentes. Después de unos segundos de vernos a los ojos nos besamos, esta vez con más amor y pasión; Ikuto se separó para lamer mi labio inferior, gemí cuando lo hizo y el introdujo su lengua dentro de mi boca.

Nuevas sensaciones llegaron; desde ternura hasta pasión, y me gustaban. Justo cuando entrecerré los ojos me di cuenta que estábamos acostados en la cama, exclame algo que no sonó muy bien ya que se ahogó en el beso. Ikuto estaba arriba de mí, pero ya que no quiere apoyar todo su peso en mí se está apoyado de sus manos que están en la cama; enrede mis manos en su cabello y empecé a acariciarlo como el gato que él es.

Termino de besarme y empezó a bajar a mi cuello para besarlo con la misma pasión, gemí fuerte varias veces cuando sentía la lengua de Ikuto subir y bajar lentamente. Pase mis manos a su espalda y la acaricie, luego escuche el ronroneo de Ikuto, sonreí y continúe. Luego sentí como la mano de Ikuto iba subiendo debajo de mi blusa negra que tenía puesta.

Iba a preguntarle que hacía, pero rápidamente cerré la boca; no quería hacerlo incómodo. Cuando mi blusa estaba justo debajo de mis pechos, Ikuto paro y empezó a lamer mi panza; gemí y gemí hasta que el paro y me bajo la blusa, subió hasta mi cara y me dio un último beso.

´´Bueno, esto es todo´´ dijo Ikuto parándose de la cama. ´´Espera! Casa se me olvidaba´´ dijo volviendo a voltearse hacia mí. ´´Quieres ser mi novia?´´ me pregunto, asentí alegremente.

´´SI!´´ exclame.

´´Bien, adiós´´ se despidió antes de saltar fuera de mi casa desde mi balcón. Cuando se fue empecé a hacer un baile algo ridículo de que POR FIN supe lo que de verdad sentía.

´´Que pasa Amu?´´ pregunto Miki desde la puerta.

´´Nada! Solo que gracias a Ikuto ahora sé cómo besar, Y tengo novio´´ dije alegre.

**Linda: Lo siento por no subir! Es que hay muchas tareas y estudios, estúpida escuela!**

**Izzy: Como leyeron en el principio, este one-shot está dedicado a AmutoxVivi.**

**Ikuto: Cállense y vayan a dormir!**

**Amu: Pero yo me quiero** **quedar despierta toda la noche –tono sexy-**

**Ikuto: Okay! Aquí estoy para ti nena!**

**Linda: LOL! Bueno, esta vez no va a haber recomendación. PERO! Si ya vieron Amnesia díganme con quien emparejarían a Heroine (la protagonista) ES MUY DIFICIL DECIDIR!**

**Izzy: Pero claro, que nosotras solo tenemos ojos y mente para el Amuto.**

**Linda: OBVIO!**

**Izzy: Bueno, hasta mañana! (Tal vez)**

**Linda: Linda OUT!**


End file.
